Ein Wolf an der Tür
by popanne
Summary: Täuschung - Sleight of hand - Übersetzung von Resmirandas "A Wolf at the Door" Kagome/Kouga Onesthot.


**Titel: **Ein Wolf an der Tür**  
Original Titel:** A Wolf at the Door  
**Übersetzt von:** Popanne  
**Original Autor:** Resmiranda  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Kagome/Kouga

**Ein Wolf an der Tür**

Jede Nacht weckt sie ihn.

„Bist du dir _sicher_?", wird sie ihn immer fragen.

„Was meinst du?" antwortet er. Kagome – seine süße, verlorene Kagome – schüttelt nur ihren Kopf und dreht sich um. Sie wickelt sich in die Laken, wie in den Nebel in ihrem Kopf und errichtet dabei zwischen ihnen beiden kleine Mauern aus Stoff, mit Türen nur aus Gedanken gemacht. Die zerbrechlichste Abschirmung von allen, die er doch nicht durchbrechen kann.

Sein großspuriges Gehabe ist längst dahin, seine meisterhafte Prahlerei. So ist das Leben.

Aber als er sie wieder fand, nach all diesen endlosen Jahren, in denen seine Freunde und seine Familie in Schatten und Schlaf übergingen, dachte er daran, dass er vielleicht einmal etwas _richtig_ gemacht hatte, dass seine leeren heldenhaften, seine egoistischen Opfer nun belohnt würden und er spürte wie sich sein altes Ich regte.

„Kagome", sagt er und sie, die unter einem Baum sitzt, sieht auf.

Er sieht jetzt anders aus, aber er hat noch immer seine blauen Augen, und sein langes schwarzes Haar, immer noch in einem unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Er wartet darauf, dass sie seinen Namen ruft, in seine Arme rennt und getröstet werden kann.

Aber sein geduldiges Warten trägt keine Früchte. Stattdessen schenkt sie ihm ein verwirrtes Stirnrunzeln. „Kennen … wir uns?", fragt sie sich laut.

Was jetzt? Was kann er noch sagen?

„Ja", sagt er ihr. „Ja"

„Du musst mir verzeihen", erzählt sie später während ihrer zweiten oder dritten Verabredung, als er sie zum Essen ausführt. „Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an viel aus meiner Jugendzeit. Mein Psychologe sagt, dass irgendetwas es vielleicht hervorholen wird, und ich meine Erinnerungen wiederbekommen werde, aber jetzt fühle ich mich einfach nur schrecklich dafür, dass ich mich nicht an dich erinnere. Waren wir wirklich Freunde?"

Er betrachtet den Wein in seinem Glas, der durch das Kristall gebrochen wie ein rubinroter Juwel wirkt, der in seinem Griff hin und her treibt.

„Ich wäre für dich gestorben", sagt er ihr.

Sie lacht, heiter aber unsicher. „Gut, dass du es nicht getan hast!"

Er lächelt zurück und erinnert sich an ihr schockiertes Gesicht als er vor sie gesprungen war. Er erinnert sich an den Hieb des Tentakels, der seinen Atem stahl, und an den Hieb des Schwertes, das ihn wiederbrachte.

An seinem Ende und seinem Anfang, hörte er wie sie seinen Namen rief.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich dir dass glauben kann" gibt sie in der Abendluft, dem frischen grünen Duft des Parks zu. „Sicherlich würde ich mich daran erinnern."

„Was?", will er wissen.

Ein schüchternes Lächeln lockt ihn näher zu kommen. „_Das_"

Ihre Lippen sind weich und süß, und der Kuss, den sie ihm gibt, lässt nichts von ihm übrig.

„Ich liebte einmal jemanden."

„Ja"

„Warst du es?"

Er sieht aus dem Fenster des Zuges, auf die vorbeischnellende Landschaft. Es ist ein grauer Tag, kalt und dunkel und er könnte das stechende Knacken des Herbstes riechen, wenn seine Nase nicht mit dem stechenden Verfall der Menschen verstopft wäre, wenn er nicht in Dekadenz und menschlichen Dingen eingehüllt wäre, wenn er nicht von Selbstgefälligkeit vergiftet wäre.

Er würde das Fenster zerschlagen, springen und abrollen und rennen bis er das Ende von allem gefunden hätte, doch ihre wunderschöne Hand liegt auf seinem Ärmel, und es gibt Zeit genug zu sterben.

„Kouga-kun", fragt sie wieder. „Warst du es?"

Er sieht in ihre Augen, ihre vertrauensvollen Augen und stiehlt sie fort, so wie er es immer schon tun wollte.

„Ja", sagt er ihr. „Ja"

„Ich _wusste_ es!", kichert sie und küsst ihn noch einmal.

Eines Tages runzelt sie die Stirn. „Ich denke…", verhallen ihre Worte.

„Ja?"

„Ich denke meine Liebe tat weh. Sehr." Sie legt ihre Stäbchen auf die Schüssel, verschränkt die Hände über ihrer Brust und starrt ins Nichts.

Er sieht hinunter in den Abgrund einer Liebe, die auf Lügen erbaut wurde.

„Kouga-kun", sagt sie, ihre Stimme ist leise und ängstlich. „Hast du mir wehgetan?"

Aber was ist überhaupt die Wahrheit?

„Nein", sagt er ihr. _Noch nicht_.

Sie seufzt erleichtert. „Ich wusste es. Ich wusste du würdest mir nicht weh tun.", sagt sie. „Möchtest du noch ein bisschen Hühnchen?"

Und jede Nacht weckt sie ihn.

„Bist du dir _sicher_?"

Er kann den Hanyou am Fenster kratzen hören, seine Erinnerungen heben trockene, skelettartige Klauen gegen die verschlossene Tür in ihrem Kopf, betteln darum heraus gelassen zu werden, bitten darum erinnert zu werden. Er fühlt wie der Hanyou über seine Schulter schaut, auf den Tag wartend an dem sie aufwacht und _weiß_ was er ihr angetan hat. Es ist egal, dass der Hanyou sie öfter betrogen hat als sich zählen lässt, es ist egal, dass er derjenige war, der sie zum Weinen gebracht hat.

Wenn sie aufwacht wird er es sein den sie hasst, also dreht er sich zu ihr und küsst sie wild, nimmt sich was er kann, solange er kann, und sie füllt ihn mit all der Liebe, die er gestohlen hat.

Inuyasha kratz-kratzt-kratzt und der Wolfsprinz lehnt sich gegen die Tür und hofft, dass das Schloss hält.

* * *

**Reviews **an Resmiranda: fanfiction net/u/144100/Resmiranda


End file.
